


papers medicine and cuddles

by hyattdeath



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cuddles, Other, Sickfic, little smooches, sick sweater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writing papers at 1 in the morning isn’t fun especially when its due the next morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	papers medicine and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on tumblr and this is based of my sick sweater au (its been awhile since I posted anything about it)  
> here's the link to the tag!
> 
>  
> 
> http://hyatt-death.tumblr.com/tagged/sick-sweater-au
> 
> hopefully it works!

it was crunch time for a paper in lancers class. it was due in the morning and Sam Tucker and Danny had been fighting ghost nonstop since they got the paper assigned so at 1 am the three found themselves sitting on Danny’s bed writing furiously. Danny and Tucker sat at the top of the bed side by side as Sam sat at the foot with her legs in between theres.

Danny’s health had been going down in the past week or so worrying about school and fighting ghost he was constantly feverous and his cough had been getting to the point were his bullies were getting worried so Sam and Tucker had been put to the task of making sure he was medicated up which was a hard task to do when your ghost half makes eating or drinking things like that horrible. the three had discovered that Danny’s taste buds had changed drastically after his accident he couldn’t handle certain things anymore like salt, the only salt he could handle was the salt that was naturally in foods. but some foods he had trouble tasting like, spicy things, they had to have twice the spice for him to taste it but sadly medicine was one of those things he tasted to well and so every dose was a fight and then a standstill to see if the meds stayed down.

after hearing a couple raspy coughs Sam looked at the clock on the bed side table and realized that it was past time to take another dose of medicine, making eye contact with tucker he realized what was about to happen. Sam got up and handed Tucker the blanket off the floor and then walked to her backpack as Tucker took Danny’s notebook away and wrapped the blanket around Danny. “what no nononono I need that Tucker!”

"dude you have a ton of things you need right now" Tucker said as he pinned Danny’s arms to his side and pulled him into his lap. Sam walked back with a dose of cough medicine. "right now you need meds before you get worse I know you still need it"

Danny’s eyes widened and he began to struggle and try to get out of his grip “guys I don’t need it I really don’t I feel better already! really I do my cough is better and I think my fever is a little down”

Sam watched the two wrestle until Tucker won then climbed up in the bed straddling Tuckers legs and leaning over Danny “sorry butthead you got to take it”

as Tucker held him still Sam grabbed his head and forced his mouth open pouring the dose down his throat and rubbing his neck to make him swallow it. when he was finally able to get it down the three shared a nervous look until Danny spoke “its all good its goanna stay down”

not letting go of Danny Tucker spoke “its kind of late and our papers aren’t anywhere near done lets just go to sleep and get detention together”

"aaawwwwwwwwww" Danny looked at him "no we can totally do it"

Sam shook her head “Danny we still need to finish writing them and then type them up and print them and then try to get some form of sleep all before 7 when we have to get up and its just not goanna happen so lets just go to sleep. when was the last time we got some nice good sleep?”

pouting Danny nodded “ok lets go to bed” Tucker let him go and the three got off the bed pulled blankets back and then changed into night cloths. Danny jumped onto the bed and laid on the edge “I call outside!”

Sam and Tucker laughed as Sam laid down by the wall and started to poke Danny “no way dude last time you slept on the outside you escaped after we forced you to go to bed. your never goanna get better if you don’t sleep”

"im not moving and I just did that one time I didn’t say I was goanna do it again" Danny said as he curled up on his side facing away from Sam. Tucker laughed as he walked back up to the bed after locking the door and picked Danny up and plopped him down in the middle. Tucker crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around the three and took his glasses off.

"good night all" Tucker said as he wrapped his arm around Sam, Sam done the same to Tucker trapping Danny in between them his chest to Tucker’s chest.

"good night boys" Sam said as she gave Tucker a peck on the lips and Danny a peck on the neck.

"mmmm you too are jerks but your warm jerks and that makes me sleepy so good night"


End file.
